Du
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Eine kleine düsterromantische Geschichte über die Vereinigung von Untersterblichkeit und Sterblichkeit.


Heute gibt's eine kleine Premiere. Erst einmal habe ich nach langer Zeit wieder geschrieben und dann habe ich mich in einen anderen Bereich vorgewagt. Das hier ist eine kleine Geschichte aus den tiefen Abgründen meiner Seele. Sie entstand durch einen einzigen Satz und ein Wort ergab dann das andere.

Über das Resultat habe ich mich selbst ein wenig erschrocken, weil es doch eher düster und sehr melancholisch ist. Wobei Letzteres ja ein Teil von mir ist. Und manchmal entdeckt man ja auch Wesenszüge an sich selbst, die bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt still geschlummert haben.

Den Titel hat mir eine liebe Person (flausch, wenn du das hier liest :)) "geschenkt", da wir beide der Meinung waren, dass er ganz wunderbar passt. Ein großes Dankeschön dafür, Pretty knuffel.

**Disclaimer:** In diesem Fall darf ich endlich mal sagen: alles meins :), außer die Idee mit der Seele - die habe ich stibitzt.

Aber jetzt möchte ich diese kleine Geschichte auf den Weg schicken und wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen.

* * *

**Du **

Ein feines Prickeln durchläuft meinen Körper, als deine Lippen die kalte Spur des langsam schmelzenden Eiswürfels nachfahren. Du machst aus Kälte Hitze - wie ein Zauberer. Und genau das bist du auch. Erscheinst völlig überraschend und verschwindest auf die gleiche Art ganz plötzlich wieder. Dein geheimnisvolles Wesen hat mich völlig verzaubert und obwohl du für mich den Tod bedeuten könntest, weiche ich niemals vor dir zurück. Zu berauschend ist das Gefühl, wenn sich die schwarzen Schwingen des Abgrunds über mich legen, um mich wenig später in den Himmel und zu den Sternen zu heben.

Deine Berührungen nehmen mich gefangen und löschen jeden Gedanken in mir aus, der nichts mit der Glut der Leidenschaft zu tun hat. Doch du hast kein Erbarmen und quälst mich, die ich dir vollkommen ausgeliefert bin. Meine Hände sind mit einem weichen Schal an das Kopfende des Bettes gebunden und du hast mich auch meiner Sehkraft beraubt. Eigentlich bräuchtest du all diese Utensilien nicht, denn allein dein Wille würde mich an das Bett fesseln und dort halten, bis du dir genommen hast, was du brauchst. Du könntest alles von mir verlangen und Dinge mit mir tun, die mich erröten lassen. Ich würde dir selbst mein Leben geben - vom ersten Tropfen Blut bis zum Letzten.

Doch niemals hast du das von mir verlangt - niemals den letzten Tropfen. Und trotzdem habe ich Angst vor der Nacht, in deren Verlauf du genau das tust. Denn auch wenn du als Einziger deiner Art die Qual einer Seele kennst, das Tier in dir wird sie niemals vollkommen besiegen. Zu jeder Zeit wird dich der Geschmack des menschlichen Lebenselixiers betören und irgendwann wirst du den Drang nicht mehr bekämpfen können. Beklagen darf ich mich jedoch nicht, denn ich gebe mich dir aus freiem Willen hin und weiß um die Gefahr, die du mit dir bringst.

Langsam hebt sich dein Körper über den meinen und ich spüre deine Lippen an meinem Hals, während du langsam in mich dringst. Unbewusst halte ich die Luft an und erbebe, als du die zarte Haut über dem Puls mit Liebkosungen verwöhnst. Gerade in diesem Moment fechtest du einen Kampf mit dir selbst aus und solltest du ihn verlieren, wäre ich dir hilflos ausgeliefert. Hörst du, wie das Blut in meinen Adern fließt und kannst du schon dessen Süße auf deiner Zunge schmecken? Es ist verführerisch, nicht wahr? Im selben Augenblick spüre ich deine spitzen Zähne behutsam an meinem Hals hinaufgleiten. Während sich meine Hände zu Fäusten ballen und sich mein Körper wie die Sehne eines Bogens anspannt, schließe ich meine Augen unter dem weichen Stoff. Ich erwarte dich mit all meinem Sehnen und ahne, welchen Anblick ich dir gerade jetzt bieten muss - dir völlig ausgeliefert, zitternd und willig.

"Hab keine Angst, Prinzessin", flüsterst du leise gegen meine erhitzte Haut und streichelst in einer beruhigenden Geste über meine Wange. Tränen findest du dort und wenige Sekunden später spüre ich sanfte Küsse dort, wo einst die silbernen Tropfen geglitzert haben. Du weißt, dass es kein Zeichen der Angst ist, sondern auf den hohen Grad meiner Erregung hindeutet. Trotzdem sind es beruhigende Worte, die deine Lippen verlassen und mich wieder ein wenig von den Wogen der Lust herunterholen. Auch dein Körper zittert und doch bürdest du ihm weitere Qual auf, um mich einfach nur in deinen Armen zu wiegen.

"Shhhhht." Behutsam befreist du mich von der Augenbinde und hauchst zarte Küsse auf meine geschlossenen Lider. Es verlangt viel Kraft und doch öffne ich meine Augen und blicke dich an. So schön wie ein Engel, ein todbringender Engel. Das schwarze lange Haar umhüllt dich wie ein schützender Mantel und die tiefblauen Augen sind dazu ein starker Kontrast. "Vertrau mir", verlangst du mit dunkler Stimme und zum Beweis, dass ich das tue, schließe ich erneut meine Augen. Endlich bewegst du dich auf mir und in mir. Warst du gerade noch von einer ansteckenden Ruhe geleitet, wecken diese wenigen Bewegungen die Wildheit und Leidenschaft in dir. Sie reißen mich mit in einen Strudel aus Leidenschaft, Wollust und einem alles verbrennenden Feuer.

Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde steigert sich unsere Lust und ich weiß, dass ich dich in diesen Augenblicken zum Leben erwecke. Der Fluch des unsterblichen Lebens scheint nun weit weg zu sein, bevor er unbarmherziger den je zuschlägt. In diesem Moment durchbohren deine Zähne die zarte Haut meines Halses und ein Stöhnen verlässt meine Lippen. Ich reiße an den Fesseln, während sich mein Körper unter dir aufbäumt. Der Höhepunkt raubt mir fast schon mein Bewusstsein oder ist es die Tatsache, dass mein warmes Blut immer noch deinen Mund füllt? Schwer atmend kämpfst du gegen den Dämon an, der sich deiner in diesen Augenblicken jedes Mal bemächtigt. Doch diesmal scheinst du gegen das Monster in dir zu verlieren und ich spüre Angst in mir hochsteigen. Noch nie gingst du soweit - noch nie hast du die Grenze von einigen Tropfen des roten Lebenselixiers überschritten.

Du hast immer noch nicht die Kraft gefunden, von meinem Hals abzulassen und ich spüre wie mein Bewusstsein immer mehr schwindet. Die Schwelle ist so nah. Wenn ich sie übertrete, wird es dein Blut sein, das mich rettet. Aber ob du mit dieser Last die Unsterblichkeit noch ertragen könntest? Du kennst den Fluch, bist ein Wesen der Nacht und er ein Teil von dir. Würdest du ihn mir wirklich aufbürden oder würdest du mir die Gnade des ewigen Schlafes schenken?

Ein letztes Mal bäume ich mich unter dir auf, bevor du mit einem Aufstöhnen von mir ablässt. Schwer atmend ziehst du dich aus mir zurück und ich kann deutlich Schmerz und Qual in deinen Augen erkennen, bevor mich eine tiefe Schwärze umfängt. Alles was mein Geist noch wahrnimmt ist die alles umfassende Kälte und deine Stimme, die mich voller Verzweiflung ruft. Doch auch sie wird immer leiser, bis sie schließlich verstummt.

Für immer.

_Mein Körper zittert, während meine Augen auf deinem leblosen Körper ruhen. Du bist so wunderschön. Rote Bluttropfen zieren die helle Haut deines Halses und verbergen, was ich dir zugefügt habe. Zwei winzige Bisswunden, kaum sichtbar und doch todbringend. Verzweifelt suchen meine Hände deinen Herzschlag oder nach einem winzigen Anzeichen von Leben. Doch da ist nichts, außer dem letzten Hauch eines Atemzugs. Und ich weiß, dass nur ich dich zurückholen kann. _

_Aber zu welchem Preis? Deine Schönheit wäre auf alle Zeiten erhalten und du würdest eine Königin unter meinesgleichen sein. Verehrt, geliebt und gehasst für die Ewigkeit. Doch zu welchem Preis? Dein sanftes Wesen wäre auf immer verloren. Dein Herz, so voll Liebe und Wärme, würde von Grausamkeit und dem ständigen Durst erfüllt sein. Du wärst nur noch eine wunderschöne Hülle ohne Herz und Seele._

_Behutsam befreie ich dich von den seidenen Fesseln, ziehe dich in meine Arme und betrachte dein Antlitz. Angst spiegelt sich darauf und dieser Anblick würde mir mein Herz in tausend Stücke reißen - wäre ich mit dem sterblichen Leben gesegnet. Doch nun brennt er sich in meine Erinnerung und wird als ewiges Grauen dort verweilen._

_Du hast mir vertraut und ich habe dir das Wertvollste genommen, nämlich dein Leben. Und nun liegt es allein in meiner Macht, dich zurückzuholen oder loszulassen. Doch egal, für welchen Weg ich mich entscheide, du wirst mich nicht begleiten._

_Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde entflieht der Hauch Leben, der dich noch retten kann. Ich spüre es, kann deinen Geist kaum noch erreichen. Und doch ist es nur ein letzter Kuss, den ich dir schenke und nicht die Gunst meines Blutes. Ich lasse dich gehen und schenke dir die Freiheit und den ewigen Frieden. Das ist mein Beweis für die Liebe, die ich für dich empfunden habe und die mich nun in eine qualvolle Unendlichkeit begleiten wird._

_Denn auch Vampire können lieben und daran zerbrechen..._


End file.
